ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee war eine Markazian und Tochter des berühmten Forschers Max Apogee. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens nach dem Tod ihres Vaters auf der Apogee Raumstation mit den Kampfbots Cronk und Zephyr. Später half sie Ratchet und Clank bei der Suche nach dem Lombax Artefakt und wurde ein wertvoller Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Imperator Percival Tachyon und Captain Romulus Slag. Die gemeinsame Zeit schweißte sie und Ratchet fest zusammen, so das sie ihn auch bei der Suche nach Captain Angstrom Darkwater auf Merdegraw half. Nachdem sie Kommandant der Polaris-Abwehr wurde, leitete sie die Suche nach Neftin und Vendra Prog, welche auf der Nebulox Sieben ihre beiden Freunde Cronk und Zephyr töteten. Da die beiden jedoch die einzige Möglichkeit waren, die Unterlinge zu verbannen und Igliak vor der Vernichtung zu retten, verbündeten sie, Ratchet und Clank sich mit Neftin, jedoch mit der Forderung, das er sich stellen musste, sobald die Invasion gestoppt war. Persönlichkeit Talwyn war eine furchtlose und harte Markazian, welche sich gegen jeden Gegner stellte, egal wie schlecht die Lage aussah. Sie war bereit, für ihre Freunde und Familie die eigene Sicherheit zu riskieren. Dadurch, das beide ein ähnliches Schicksal hatten, wurde sie Ratchet's Freundin. Bevor er und Clank im Nundac Asteroidengürtel nach dem Lombax Artefakt suchten, waren ihre einzigen Freunde die Kampfbots Cronk und Zephyr, da sie seit dem Tod ihres Vaters nicht mehr viel unter Leuten war. Talwyn hatte den Tod ihres Vaters nie so richtig verkraftet und hofft noch immer, das er irgendwo noch am Leben ist. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man von ihrem Vater wie von einer verstorbenen Persönlichkeit erzählte. Laut Artemis Zogg hat sie den beißenden Sinn für Humor von ihrem Vater geerbt. Auf der Apogee Raumstation gab es einen Schießstand, auf dem sie immer mal wieder Dampf ablassen konnte. Aussehen Talwyn hatte braunes Haar mit einem roten Bandama und trug einen roten Schal um den Hals. Sie hatte eine grüne Weste mit einem langärmligen Shirt an und trug hellgrüne Handschuhe. Um kleinere Verletzungen an den Schultern zu vermeinden, trug sie metallische Schulterpolsterungen und eine dunkelgrüne Hose mit hellbraunem Gürtel und Stiefeln, die ihr bis zu den Knien gingen. Fähigkeiten Talwyn konnte mit einer Vielzahl von Waffen umgehen, darunter dem Blaster und dem Alpha-Spalter. Um im Umgang mit ihnen noch besser zu werden und Dampf und Zorn abzulassen, tranierte sie mit diesen beiden Waffen am Schießstand der Apogee Raumstation. Einen großen Vortel im Kampf bot ihr Jet-Pack, mit dem sie schnell große Distanzen überwinden und ohne Mühe hohe Vorsprünge erklimmen konnte. Sie war eine gute Pilotin und hatte sogar ein eigenes Raumschiff, von dem aus sie sich mit HALO-Sprüngen ins Kampfgeschehen stürzte. Talwyn konnte außerdem gut mit Maschienen umgehen und somit neben ihrem Raumschiff auch Cronk und Zephyr reparieren. Dank ihres Vaters lernte sie viel über die Lombaxe und sprach sogar deren Sprache. Story Vergangenheit Talwyn Apogee wurde als Tochter des berühmten Forschers Max Apogee und dessen Frau geboren und von ihrem Vater aufgezogen. Es ist unbekannt, wie alt Talwyn war, als ihr Vater verschwand, aber auf einem Foto konnte man sehen, wie sie mit ihm ihren 7 Geburstag feierte. Sie lebte zusammen mit ihrem Vater und den Kampfbots Cronk und Zephyr friedlich auf der Apogee Raum Station, bis Weltraum Piraten angriffen und das Lombax Artefakt stohlen. Max verfolgte sie und kehrte niemals zurück. Talwyn weigerte sich jedoch zu glauben, das ihr Vater, der immer für sie da gewesen war, nun für immer tod sei und verlangte von Cronk und Zephyr auch, das sie von Max Apogee wie von einer lebenden Persönlichkeit sprachen. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters war Talwyn nicht mehr oft unter Leuten und die meiste Zeit über in der Apogee Raumstation. Eines Tages drangen zwei Eindringlinge in die Station ein, welche die Sicherheitsvorrichtungen mühelos überwanden. Diese Eindringlinge kamen aus der Solana-Galaxie und waren dort als die Helden Ratchet und Clank bekannt. Imperator Percival Tachyon hatte einen massiven Angriff auf Kerwan gestartet, welcher die beiden zur Flucht in die Polaris-Galaxie gezwungen hatte. Sie suchten nach dem Lombax Artefakt, an dem der Imperator sehr interesiert zu sein schien. Talwyn, Cronk und Zephyr konnten nichts von den guten Absichten des Lombax und seines Roboter ahnen und versuchten alles, um sie zu töten. Ratchet und Clank schafften es bis in die Kommandozentrale, wo sie von Cronk und Zephyr angegriffen wurden. Die beiden alten Kampfbots rannten jedoch gegeneinander und setzten sich gegenseitig außer Gefecht. Talwyn erschien mit ihrem Jet-Pack und bedrohte die beiden mit ihrem Blaster. Sie meinte, das sie eine Reise aus der Luftschleuse gewonnen hätten und sie das Ploppen hasste, das endstand, wenn sich Körper im All deformierten. Zephyr wies Talwyn darauf hin, das sie mit einem Lombax sprach, und bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte Talwyn die Art des "Eindringlings". Ratchet und Clank erzählten, was sie auf der Apogee Raumstation machten, während Talwyn ihnen erzählte, das ihr Vater von Weltraum Piraten getötet wurde und diese das Lombax Artefakt gestohlen hatten. Die Markazian entschuldigte sich über Funk bei Ratchet und Clank wegen ihres anfänglichen ruppigen Verhaltens. Sie und ihre beiden Kampfbots begleiteten den Lombax und seinen Roboter nach Ardolis. Ratchet und Clank landeten mit der Aphelion auf Ardolis und schlugen sich bis zur Schatzkammer der Piraten durch. Doch greade, als sie das Lombax Artefakt an sich nehmen wollten, erschienen auf einem Skiff Captain Romulus Slag und dessen erster Maat, Rusty Pete. Sie sangen greade eines ihrer Lieblings Piraten Lieder, als Slag einen schlimmen Geruch bemerkte, den er seit 500 Monden nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um diesen Geruch als den Gestank eines Lombaxes zu identifizieren. Doch kurz bevor der Captain Ratchet und Clank fand, erschien Talwyn und warf eine Rauchbombe in den Raum. Diese Aktion rettete ihren beiden neuen Freunden das Leben. Pete versuchte, die freche Markazian aufzuspießen, stach Slag jedoch ausversehen in seine "Kanonenkugeln". Nachdem sie die Piraten abgehängt hatten, trafen sich Ratchet und Clank mit Talwyn, Conk und Zephyr bei Talwyn's Schiff. Sie rätseltsen darüber, was das Artefakt sein könnte. Cronk meinte, er sei ein Experte für Lombax Geschichte und dieses Gerät sei ein Zombie Todesstrahl, der alles Leben in der Galaxie auslöschen würde. Zephyr erwiederte, das seine Mutter eine Halb Lombaxin war und das, was Cronk sagte, unmöglich stimmen konnte. Talwyn bat ihre beiden Bots um einen Moment Ruhe zur Konzentration, allerdings gab sie Ratchet das Artefakt, damit er sein Glück versuchen konnte. Bei der Berührung öffnete sich das Artefakt und stellte sich als eine Art Karte heraus, welche nach Rykan V führte. Talwyn hielt er für warscheinlich, das das echte Lombax Artefakt dort versteckt sein könnte, und machte sich auf den Weg. Talwyn konnte nicht am Bodenkampf auf Rykan V teilnehmen, da das starke Feuer von Tachyon's Truppen ihre Landung verhinderte. Sie kam jedoch nach einer heftigen Schlacht gegen die Drophyden nach und stand zusammen mit Ratchet, Clank, Cronk und Zephyr vor dem Ort, den die Karte markiert hatte. Es war ein altes Labor, auf dessen Eingangstür die Lombax Sprache geschrieben stand. Ratchet rätselte, was diese Symbole zu bedeuten haben könnten. Talwyn zog ihn kurz auf, das er nicht die Schriftzeichen seiner eigenen Rasse lesen konnte, entschuldigte sich jedoch schnell wieder, als sie merkte, das diese Worte Ratchet ein wenig verletzt hatten. Sie übersetzte den Text, während Ratchet die Tür berührte. Wie beim Artefakt öffnete sich die Tür automatisch. Vorsichtig betraten sie das Gebäude, bemerkten jedoch schnell, das ihre Vorsicht unangebracht war. Das Labor war total leer, bis auf einen alten Holofilm Projektor. Dieser zeigte einen alten Werbeclip, in dem unter anderem gesagt wurde, das die 8 größten Denker der Lombax Geschichte im Zentrum für weiterführende Lombax Forschung eine Maschiene namens Dimensionator entwickelt hatten, um die Cragmiten Plage zu beseitigten. Ratchet und Clank machten sich auf nach Sargasso. Nach der Ankuft auf Sargasso trennten sich ihre Wege und Talwyn bekam Ärger. Während Ratchet und Clank greade beim Schmuggler Leviathan Seelen gegen einen Dekodierer eintauschten, meldete sich Talwyn bei ihnen und sagte, das sie von Tachyon's Soldaten verfolgt wurde. Clank machte sich zwar Sorgen, Ratchet meinte allerdings, das sie das schon schaffte und sie außerdem von Cronk und Zephyr beschützt wurde. Die Soldaten nahmen Talwyn jedoch gefangen und warfen sie ins Zordoom Gefängnis auf Viceron. Die Zoni gaben Clank den Hinweis, das Talwyn im Zordoom Gefängnis sterben würde, wenn sie nicht was tuen würden. Ratchet konnte die Zoni nicht sehen und hielt sie immer für Hirngespinste Clank's, weswegen er ihm sagte, er solle lieber auf seine richtigen Freunde hören anstatt auf seine Fantasiewesen. Er machte sich trotzdem auf nach Viceron und ließ sich von Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark einen Infiltrations Plan entwerfen. Ratchet's Überraschung war groß, als er in einer Sicherheitszelle wirklich Talwyn fand. Diese musste sich eingestehen, das sie von dem Einbruch in das Zordoom Gefängnis sehr beeindruckt war. Ratchet konnte ihr nur nicht beantworten, wie sie sie gefunden hatten. Sie schlugen sich gemeinsam durch das Gefängnis und die Drophyden, um Cronk und Zephyr zu retten. Die Drophyden griffen in immer größer werdenden Zahlen die beiden Eindringlinge und die flüchtende Markazian Nummer 979B an, unterlagen jedoch ihren enormen vereinigtem Waffenarsenal. Sie machte sich auf zu Cronk und Zephyrs Zelle und ignorierte, das sie dabei gegen Zordoom Regel 36A verstieß, während sich Ratchet und Clank ihren Weg zur Aphelion freischossen. Ratchet und Clank fanden den Dimensionator auf Jasindu, welcher allerdings von Captain Slag und Rusty Pete gestohlen wurde. Nachdem er den Piraten Captain in der Ublik Passage vernichtet hatten, wurde Ratchet zum neuen Captain. Qwark, welcher wieder einmal sein öffentliches Image aufpolieren wollte, stahl den Dimensionator und wollte ihn in ein Schwarzes Loch werfen. Die Schiffe setzten Kurs auf den nächsten Planeten, welcher Reepor war, der Heimatplant der Cragmiten. Ratchet kontaktierte Talwyn, damit sie auf der Planetenoberfläche nach Qwark suchen konnten. Dieser hatte den Dimensionator jedoch dummerweise Imperator Tachyon in die Hände gespielt. Auf Reepor mussten sich Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, Cronk und Zephyr gegen eine gewaltige Drophyden Armada wehren. Leider kamen sie zu spät. Tachyon aktivierte den Dimensionator und öffnete Portale zu der Dimension A2-66, aus denen in kürzester Zeit hunderte Cragmiten herausströmten. Clank wurde von Ratchet getrennt, konnte jedoch mit Hilfe der Zoni zurück zu Talwyn's Schiff finden. Ratchet kam dort etwas früher an und gestand Talwyn, das er Clank verloren hatte. Ironischerweise machte Clank's Verlust Ratchet greade zu dem Zeitpunkt am traurigsten, an dem er ihm am größten auf die Nerven gegangen war. Der kleine Roboter erschien jedoch noch, und dieses mal glaubte Ratchet an ihn und den Rat der Zoni. Diese hatten Clank gesagt, das Ratchet ihn auf Fastoon brauchen würde. Dies musste jedoch warten, da Aphelion entdeckt hatte, das die Cragmiten Meridian City auf Igliak angriffen. Talwyn war erschrocken, das das erste Angriffsziel der Cragmiten gleich die Hauptstadt der Polaris-Galaxie war. Sie sagte, das sie Ratchet und Clank unterstützen würde, wenn sie Cronk repariert hatte. Dieser war nähmlich im Kampf gegen die Drophyden schwer beschädigt wurden. Talwyn stand ihren beiden Freunden natürlich auch bei der Schlacht von Fastoon bei, und zusammen kämpften sie sich bis zum Hof von Azimuth durch. Dort stellte Imperator Tachyon Ratchet vor die schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Er öffnete ein Portal in die Lombax Dimension und ließ Ratchet entscheiden. Er könnte zu seiner Rasse gehen oder bleiben und sterben. Ratchet rappelte jedoch alles an Ehre in ihm auf und sagte, das niemand mehr sicher wäre, wenn Tachyon weiterhin den Dimensionator hätte, weder die Lombaxe noch ihre Freunde. Nach einem kurzen Kampf öffnete Tachyon ausversehen ein Portal zu einem Asteroiden, in das er, Ratchet und Clank hineingezogen wurden. Dort besiegte das Heldenduo den Kronprinz der Cragmiten und verbannte diesen in die Dimension A2-66. Sie benutzten den Dimensionator, um zurück nach Fastoon zu kommen. Talwyn und ihre neuen Freunde kehrten zusammen mit Captain Qwark und Rusty Pete zur Apogee Raumstation zurück, wo sie den Sieg über den Imperator feierten. Talwyn hatte den defekten Dimensionator Cronk und Zephyr zum Spielen gegeben, und schaute sie böse an, als sich auf einmal ein Portal öffnete. Durch dieses Loch kamen jedoch die Zoni, und sie nahmen Clank mit. Ratchet und Talwyn machten sich auf, um Clank zu retten. Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Talwyn und Ratchet wussten, das es nur einen Ort in der Polaris-Galaxie gab, an dem sie vieleicht Informationen über Clank's Aufenthaltsort finden würden. Sie besuchten den Iris-Supercomputer auf dem Kreeli Kometen und erfuhren dort, das ein alter Piraten Captain namens Angstrom Darkwater einen Weg gefunden hatte, mit den Zoni zu kommunizieren. Die beiden machten sich auf nach Merdegraw im Drogol Sektor, und begannen ihre Suche auf einem Piratenschiff im azoreanischem Meer. Talwyn warnte Ratchet, das Merdegraw ein sehr gefährlicher Planet wäre und es über diesen Ort viele unheimliche Geschichten gab. Bei der Piratneflotte angekommen, fanden sie Rusty Pete mit dem abgeschlagenen Kopf Captain Slag's. Pete bemerkte sie anfänglich nicht und führte selbstmitleidige Selbstgespräche. Nachdem er damit fertig war, sahen sich Ratchet und Talwyn um und bemerkten, das sie von Piraten umzingelt waren. Der Anführer der Crew, Sprocket sagte, das Darkwater schon lange tot sei, nahm sie fest und feuerte sie mit seiner in seinen Arm eingebauten Kanone auf das nächste Schiff. Dort landeten sie nach einem Sprung in einer Kanone. Rusty Pete sah jedoch in Ratchet und Talwyn eine Gelegenheit, Captain Slag zurück zu holen. Er verkleidete sich als Slag und ließ den Lombax und seine Freundin auf die Insel Hoolefar verbannen. Sie wachten beide am Strand der Insel auf. Talwyn machte sich Sorgen um Ratchet, da er sehr viel Wasser geschluckt hatte. Dieser hatte jedoch eine Vision von Clank, und suchte energischer als je zuvor nach seinem Freund. Talwyn begleitete Ratchet bei der Erkundung und rätselte, warum Rusty Pete sie nicht hatte töten, sondern verbannen lassen. Sie trafen auf die Einwohner der Insel, die Hoolefoiden, für die Ratchet fünf Wind Turbienen. Während Ratchet damit beschäftigt war, fragte Talwyn die Bewohner der Insel und Bürgermeister Barnabus Worley nach Captain Angstrom Darkwater. Diese redeten nur ungern über ihn, wegen eines Fluches. Zudem berichteten sie über einen mysteriösen Dieb, welcher immer mit den Piraten zu sehen war. Dieser Dieb stellte sich als der Schmuggler heraus, welcher Ratchet die gestohlene Bolt Kurbel für 5.000 Bolts verkaufte. Nachdem alle fünf Wind Turbienen repariert wurden, zeigte Barnabus, Worley Ratchet und Talwyn das größte Geheimnis der Hoolefoiden, das Obsidian Auge. Mit diesem Teleskop konnte Darkwater Kontakt mit den Zoni aufnehmen. Das Gerät konnte jedoch nur mit einem Drehstern funktionieren, welchen Darkwater versteckt hatte. Gerade als alles verloren schien, erschien Rusty Pete, welcher sich mit Talwyn und Ratchet am Dock der Insel traf. Er wollte ihnen helfen und hatte eine Überraschung dabei. Der Pirat hatte den Kopf seines Captains an einen Stock gebunden. Er meinte, sie hätten Darkwater und sein Schiff damals in den Morgenhöhlen begraben. Dort befand sich eine Schatzkarte zum Drehstern. Das Grab war jedoch durch viele Fallen geschützt, und nur Slag konnte einige der Türen öffnen, zum Beispiel durch das Singen des Liedes der Toten. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in den Morgen Höhlen wurde Talwyn von Ratchet und Rusty Pete durch eine zusammenbrechende Tür getrennt. Sie sagte, Ratchet solle ihr versprechen, das sie gemeinsam von diesem Ort fliehen würden. Ratchet fand schließlich mit Pete's Hilfe Darkwaters Schiff und in dessen abgeschlagenen Kopf die Schatzkarte. Er war jedoch zu langsam, und konnte nicht verhindern, das Pete den Kopf Slag's auf den Körper Darkwaters anbrachte und somit Captain Slagwater schuff. Er rettete Talwyn vor einem Pythoren und floh mit ihr zurück zur Insel Hoolefar. Nachdem sie zusammen einen Piraten Angriff auf die Insel abgewehrt hatten, merkten sie, das sie jemanden brauchen würden, der die Karte lesen konnte, da sie in Dekadroidisch geschrieben war. Der Schmuggler konnte diese Sprache fließend und brachte sie nach Bezahlung zur Darkwater Bucht. Nachdem sie zusammen einige Rätsel gelöst hatten, welche nur Angstrom Darkwater hätte lösen können, kamen sie endlich in den Raum, in dem sich der Drehstern befand. Allerdings fiel Ratchet durch eine Falle in die Lythoin Höhlen. Captain Slagwater nahm Talwyn gefangen und brachte sie zurück zur Piraten Flotte im Azoreanischem Meer. Dort wurde sie in einem Energiekäfig festgehalten, welcher nur durch etwas zerbrochen wurden konnte, das vom Tod gekennzeichnet war, wie einen Piraten Schädel. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, kämpften und besiegten er und Talwyn gemeinsam Captain Slagwater und erhielten den Drehstern. Auf der Insel Hoolefar aktivierten sie mit diesem fehlenden Teil das Obsidian Auge, welches Clank in einem dunklen Raum zeigte, umzingelt von Zoni. Da der kleine Roboter begann, wirres Zeug zu reden, holten die kleinen Wesen den Arzt, welcher sich zur großen Überraschung als Dr. Nefarious herausstellte. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Talwyn wurde die Kommandantin der Polaris-Abwehr und berichtete der Öffentlichkeit, das Vendra Prog, welche zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Neftin Prog den Vorsitzenden von Pollyx Industries, Pollyx entführt hatte, ihre rekordverdächtige Haftzeit im Vartax-Gefängnis antreten würde. Jedoch war Neftins Aufenthaltsort weiterhin unbekannt. Sie meldete sich per Hologramm bei Ratchet und Clank und versuchte, ihren Freund hereinzulegen, indem sie vorgab zu ersticken. Ratchet war jedoch schon einmal auf diesen Trick hereingefallen und tat das kein Zweites mal. Sie meinte, das Vendra Prog anders sei als andere Verbrecher und sie noch niemals eine so kaltherzige Person gesehen hatte. Ratchet und Clank sollten sich ihr nicht ohne Cronk und Zephyr nähern. Ratchet, Clank, Cronk und Zephr weckten Vendra Prog aus dem Kälteschlaf, während sie sich dem Vartax-Gefängnis näherten. Diese ließ jedoch mit ihrer Magie einen Defekt im Schwerkraftgenerator der Nebulox Sieben hervortreten. Schon sehr bals erschien Neftin mit einer Armada Halsabschneider. Cronk und Zephyr stellten sich den Geschwistern in den Weg und wurden beide gefangen genommen. Ratchet konnte die beiden Bots nicht mehr rechtzeitig befreien und musste zusehen, wie sie in der Explosion der Nebulox starben. Er schlich sich zusammen mit Clank auf den Halsabschneider Kreuzer von Commander 1-1-8 und gelangte damit zum Planeten Yerek im Zarkov Sektor. Dort wollte er nicht mehr aus seiner Kiste hervorkommen, da er es kaum übers Herz bringen konnte, Talwyn zu sagen, das Cronk und Zephyr, welche immer für sie da gewesen waren, nun von ihnen gegangen waren. Clank bot sich an, ihr die traurige Nachricht mitzuteilen, jedoch fasste der Lombax allen Mut zusammen und rief Talwyn, welche vor ihm als Hologramm erschien. Die ansonsten so harte Markazian konnte den überraschenden Tod ihrer beiden Freunde kaum fassen, und ihre Trauer kaum zurückhalten. Ratchet versprach ihr, das er Neftin und Vendra finden würde, bevor sie noch mehr Tod und Zerstörung verbreiten würde. Galerie Talwyn-045.png|Talwyn Apogee Talwyn 2o2r8d.jpg|Talwyn Maxapogee.png|Max Apogee mit der jungen Talwyn Talwyn cronk talking7orca.png|Talwyn und Cronk auf der Apogee Raumstation Ratchet watchesmgqvo.png|Ratchet sieht Talwyn hinterher Talwyn readingzpq12.png|Talwyn liest die Lombax Sprache auf Rykan 5 Talywin zordoom prisowia6m.png|Talwyn beim Ausbruch aus ihrer Gefägniszelle Talwyn repairing ship28oye.png|Talwyn repariert ihr Schiff Talwyn tells ratchet mrrzq.png|Ratchet und Talwyn auf Reepor Ratchet wakesqjqu3.png|Talwyn, Clank, Cronk und Zephyr auf Fastoon Group watch clank gonrpf4.png|Die Gruppe nach Clanks Entführung Qfb xmb 21eygp.png|Ratchet und Talwyn in Rusty Pete's Geschichte Azorean ratchet and torqv3.png|Ratchet und Talwyn während des Kampfes gegen Weltraumpiraten auf Merdegraw Ratchet and talwyn uhrvj.jpg|Ratchet und Talwyn in einer Kanone Talwyn qfb75ouj.jpg|Talwyn auf der Insel Hoolefar Ratchet talwyn look os7qwc.png|Ratchet und Talwyn mit dem Drehstern Ratchet talwyn fulcrugarhu.png|Ratchet und Talwyn nach einem Einbick in die Große Uhr Apogeespacestationqcq6z.png|Die Apogee Raumstation in der Comic-Serie Ratchet talwyn embrac48q70.png|Talwyn sieht Ratchet wieder Talwyn introduce ratc30rlg.png|Talwyn spricht mit Qwark und Sasha Talwyn comforts ratchzdqsq.png|Talwyn hift Ratchet über den Tod von Alister Azimuth hinweg Talwyn and sasha firiqtpf5.png|Talwyn und Sasha auf dem Schießstand Ratchet talwyn embract4qpt.png|Ratchet umarmt Talwyn Talwyn fires on zogg2keq45.png|Talwyn gibt Ratchet Deckung Talwyn captive and zoznoy6.png|Talwyn wird von Artemis Zogg gefangen gehalten Zogg threatens talwyn3aoez.png|Zogg bedroht Talwyn mit einer Plasmaspule Talwyn bites zogglrorg.png|Talwyn beißt Zogg Screenshot multiplayebmqci.jpg|Talwyn als Kostüm in Q-Force Concept - talwyn earlwgq25.jpg|Frühe Konzeptgrafiken von Talwyn Concept art - talwyn n9x0u.jpg|Endversion Talwyn aims at ratcheqapbc.png|Talwyn mit einem Blaster Ratchet and talwyn0br2b.png|Ratchet & Talwyn = Ein unschlagbares Team 640px-talwyn nexusc0s0h.png|Talwyn Apogee als Kommandantin der Polaris-Abwehr 20131109045245-296823b3.png|''Ich kriege keine Luft, keinen Sauerstoff'' 20131109045233-3849e1xiuow.png|Talwyn gibt vor zu sterben 20131109045220-863f603gugd.png|Talwyn spricht mit Ratchet und clANK Talwyn into the nexus1vq6s.jpg|Talwyn auf Igliak 20131109045205-857b40rbkiv.png|''Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle Tal, keinen Stress'' 20131109045153-51e464e1kgu.png|Talwyn's Reaktion auf diese Antwort Trivia Talwyn wurde niemals mit Talwyn Apogee angesprochen, nur mit Talwyn, Miss Apogee oder einfach nur Miss. Ratchet nannte sie meist nur Tal. Als Gefangene im Zordoom Gefängnis hatte sie die Nummer 979B. Im Amerikanischen wird sie von Tara Charendoff-Strong gesprochen. Ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin heißt Sylvia Steiner. In Ratchet & Clank: Nexus gab ihr jedoch Ali Hillis die Stimme. In Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty wird sie in den Morgen Höhlen von Ratchet und Rusty Pete getrennt. Der Spieler kann ihr das Versprechen geben, das sie gemeinsam den Ort verlassen und sie nach der Erschaffung von Captain Slagwater retten. Man kann das Versprechen jedoch auch brechen und Talwyn zurücklassen. Diese wird mit ihrem Jet-Pack alleine zur Insel Hoolefar zurückfliegen und wütend sagen: ''Danke für die Rettung, jetzt weiß ich, wie Clank sich fühlt! ''Nach Kanon wurde sie allerdings von Ratchet gerettet. Aus unbekannten Gründen begleitete Talwyn Ratchet nicht mehr in Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time, um Clank aus der Großen Uhr zu retten. Sie gab Ratchet jedoch den Tipp, das der Phylax Sektor nur so von Söldnern wimmelte. Zudem konnte man sie auf einigen der Monitore in Clank's Erinnerungsdatenbanken sehen. Sie schickte einen Song an Piraten Radio und Deep Space Jams und sagte ihnen, das dieser Song für Ratchet wäre. In frühen Konzeptgrafiken trug sie bereits eine ähnliche Kleidung wie in der Endversion des Spieles. Die Farbe ihres Haares variierte dabei von schwarz zu rot. Zudem hatte sie noch keinen Schwanz. Ihr Blaster sollte ursrpünglich eine spiralförmige Waffe sein. Ihre letzte Konzeptgrafik ähnete schon stark der Endversion, auch wenn es kleine Unterschiede im Design des Gesichtes gab. Auf späteren Konzeptgrafiken schien sie Linkshänder zu sein. Talwyn war ein Kostüm in Ratchet & Clank Q-Force. Viele Fans der Reihe diskutierten darüber, ob Talwyn nun Ratchet's Freundin war oder nicht. Am zehnten Jahrestag der Ratchet & Clank Reihe versammelte sich Insomniac Games in einer Tafelrunde. Dabei wurden sie gefragt, ob Talwyn Ratchet's Freundin ist. TJ Fixmann antwortete daraufhin: Talwyns Nachname Apogee kann nach einem Punkt in der Umlaufbahn des Mondes, welcher am weitesten vom Planeten weg ist, benannt worden sein. Quellen http://www.lurking-leanne.com/artgallery/index.php?/category/42 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Markazian Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Nahkampf Kategorie:Fernkampf Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Tara Charendoff Strong gesprochen wurden Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Ali Hillis gesprochen wurden